The Red Headed Rogue
by TwilightVampire-Princess
Summary: Eddy and Christie are going through a rocky patch in their relationship, which Christie is finding very hard to deal with. But when a certain flame-haired rogue comes into the picture, will her clouded, confused mind become any clearer?
1. Chapter 1

**The Red-Headed Rogue**

Disclaimer: _I don't own any Tekken characters because they all belong to Namco..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter I**

Christie sat on the sofa, waiting for Eddy to come home. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was much to early for him at the moment. Usually, he only came home after eight on weekdays.

What was the point in being married if you never got to see your husband? That was a question that Christie often mulled over. She had been married to Capoeira teacher and family friend, Eddy Gordo for almost two years now. But lately, things had been getting a little sour between the two.

Her cell buzzing into life awoke Christie from her reverie.

"Hello?"

"Hi babes, it's me!"

Christie smiled at the sound of Julia's voice. They had been best friends for almost eight years now, and did basically everything together. But Julia had gone back to Arizona for a while to do some more forest rejuvenation stuff in her lab down there. Christie had missed seeing her everyday since she had gone.

"Thank god Jules! I was quietly going crazy!"

"How comes? Is everything going okay with you and Eddy?"

The Brazilian paused. How could she answer that one? "Yes and no."

"No in what way?" Julia persisted.

"No in that he can be _so_ ignorant! He goes to work like, eighteen hours a day and then, when he's home, he's just sooo... argh!" Christie squealed, her voice full of annoyance.

Julia tried to calm her friend down, reassuring her that everything would be okay like she always did when Christie went a little mad. And Christie just believed her and calmed down, like she always seemed to do whenever she was being reassured.

They chatted a little more about menial stuff until Christie heard the front door go. Eddy was home.

"Hmm... look who's home. How about I call you tomorrow okay? Give you guys some time to talk things over." Julia offered, sounding reluctant to leave the conversation so soon.

Christie sighed. "Alright babes, but remember to call me, okay?"

"Ha! Like you would let me forget!" Julia giggled, causing Christie to break into helpless laughter.

They said their goodbyes and hung up, just as Eddy was coming into the living room, his feet already bare and sporting just a tight black  
wife-beater and some jeans.

"Hey baby," he smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He brandished the hand that he had been holding behind his back, showing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "For you."

Christie allowed a little smile to appear at the sight of the blossoms. She loved nature, and flowers were just about one of her most favorite things to look at in the world. She had always gone flower-watching back when they lived in Brazil. "Thanks."

Eddy sat forcefully on the sofa, grabbing a chocolate from the bowl they always kept in the middle of the table and popping it in his mouth. He turned on the TV, switching it to a sports channel and then settling down, his feet up on the arms.

"Yess! What a shot!" He shouted at the screen, stuffing another candy into his mouth.

Christie sighed and made her way to the en-suite kitchen. She had gotten used to this now. He would come home, give her a kiss and then watch television. There wouldn't be any proper conversation. She couldn't remember the last time he had asked her how her day had gone. And she hadn't bothered confronting him because that would only cause more problems. She had learnt to brush it aside now. It was as if Steve and Julia were the ones she was married to; she told them everything and they would always listen. She could always rely on them. In fact, what she wanted right now was to be cuddled and told that everything would be alright.

She managed to find an unused vase for the bouquet she had received. After filling it up with water, she carefully put the floret in, marvelling at their beauty. They smelt wonderful as well. Just the thing that could cheer her up when she was in a pissed off mood like this; a mood where she wasn't sure whether she was going to scream or just burst into tears.

The sound of her grabbing her keys off the hook caught Eddy's attention, and he turned from the basketball game he had been previously engrossed in. "Where you going babes?"

"To Steve's. I'll be back later," Christie replied dismissively, taking her purse from the floor where it had fallen.

"Baby, are you alright? You don't sound so happy."

Christie snorted. "Now _that_ would be the first time you've asked me a personal question in... ooh, eight months? I'm fine. You just get back to the oh-so-important game you're so in love with."

Eddy sighed. "Hey baby don't-" The sound of the front door slamming cut him off as Christie made her way into the cool night air towards her car. Good. Let him be guilty. He could grovel to her when she got back.

* * *

"Foxy, open the door, it's me!" Christie hammered the wood a few more times. She hoped he was in.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

The door opened wide enough for Christie to see Steve in just a pair of boxing shorts, grinning down at her, his shoulder-length blond hair smoothed back in it's usual pretty-boy style.

"Hey sweetheart, how's it going?" The British boxer enquired, gently pushing her into his warm apartment.

"Fucking awful, that's how."

"Aw, how comes?" Steve asked, grabbing a bottle of brandy from his liquor cupboard and offering it to Christie, who took it with a grateful smile, swigging from the half empty bottle.

"Eddy is such a _dick_! He comes home after working at that goddamn place for the whole day, only to jump onto the sofa and watch television, without evening _bothering_ to give a care to how I, his _wife_, might be feeling!"

Steve joined her on the sofa, stroking the Brazilian's chocolate waterfall of hair. She leant against his muscled chest, a sigh escaping her. "Why can't all guys be like you, Foxy?"

"Because my dear, I'm afraid I'm one of a kind," the boxer joked around.

"Mm, I suppose you are."

"But listen darling, I think you should give him a chance. He's a decent guy and I'm sure _you_ know that deep down, otherwise, why would you have married him?"

Christie shrugged. "Because I was young, blind, and stupidly in love with my Capoeira master, and was delighted when I found he loved me back. It was too early for us to get married, and I suppose I knew that deep down at the time, but like a total _dumbass_, my heart overruled my head. And now look where it's gotten me."

"I'm sure it's not that bad Chris, just give him a chance. Us blokes, we don't always think as we should. Or... as you girls would _like_ us to think, at least. I'm sure Eddy doesn't mean to be so insensitive. Have you spoken to him about it?"

Christie sighed. "No. And I know I should do but sometimes, I feel I won't be able to have a decent conversation without yelling or something."

Steve nodded. He was such a good friend, and never thought badly of her. Christie and Julia loved him to bits. "Well try again. You don't have to say much. Just tell him how you feel, that's all, I'm sure when he realises what he's done, he'll make an extra special effort not to do it again."

Christie reached up to give the handsome blond a kiss on the cheek, her arms wrapped around him. "What would I ever do without you, Steve?"

Steve grinned, the blush from his cheeks were he had been kissed already gone as his more mischevious side took over. "No idea, but I wouldn't like to see you, let me tell you that!"

He swiftly dodged Christie's hand as she tried to slap him.

* * *

_So the first chapter is done guys, hoped you enjoyed it! Next one will be up very soon so hold up! Until then, review for me please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I don't own any characters because they belong to Namco and not me, unfortunately..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter II**

When Christie woke up the next morning, Eddy had already gone. Yawning, she stretched, remembering the events of the previous night. When she had gotten home from Steve's, Eddy had already gone to bed so she hadn't found time to tell him how she was feeling, like Steve had suggested. And now he would be gone until the late evening. She was utterly fed up.

"I'm _not_ gonna let this bother me," Christie muttered to herself, fixing the rumpled comforter. She grabbed a towel and made her way into the en-suite shower, wanting to wash all her negative thoughts away as well as cleanse her skin. She would have a good day today. She would make sure of it.

* * *

"I'm coming back on Friday!" Came the excited voice of Julia. Christie grinned.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. God, I've missed you and Foxy _so_ much!"

"We've missed you too babes!"

Christie held her free hand out to a driver that had stopped for her at the zebra crossing in gratitude. The driver, who was a middle-aged man, blew the hooter back in reply, winking at her when she turned back to look at him. Gross.

"You're walking right? Where are you going?"

"Shopping," Christie answered the question nonchantly. Shopping her ass. That's unless you called visiting Steve to check out his friend who had come from up North, "shopping."

Julia didn't sound too convinced. "Shopping? Shopping your ass! Oh my god, you are totally going over to Foxy's to check out that guy who's coming over to stay for a while. Y'know, that one from the tournament!"

_Damn._ She could read her like an open, enlarged font book. "_Just _checking to see how he's getting along, that's all. They're probably back from the airport by now, right?"

The Native American girl giggled. "Sure. They'll be glad to see you. _Especially_ Steve's friend. That is, unless he's gay or something."

Christie rolled her eyes as she walked down the long street, which was basically empty at midday. Steve's cul-de-sac rarely got crazy packed or became too loud. "Uh huh."

They chatted about Steve's friend for a while, debating what he would look like and how he would behave. The two girls had only got a glimpse of him while they were actually at the tournament, and that definitely wasn't enough to determine him as a person.

"Anyways, it's so totally unfair for you to go for him Chris, you're married!"

Christie chuckled. "I'm _not_ going for him Jules! I don't even know what the guy's like yet. I only want to check him out. If he's cute and you like him, then he's yours."

Julia laughed. "I think I can deal with that."

They said their goodbyes and hung up, just as Christie was coming up to Steve's apartment block. It was one of the nicest ones in the area and inside was even better. Ringing the intercom, Christie impatiently waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Steve, it's me!" Christie spoke aloud, waving at the camera inside the intercom at the same time. She didn't know why he always answered as if he didn't know who was there. The surveilance camera inside his apartment gave him all the information of who was coming down the _street,_ let alone the block.

The door buzzed open and Christie scampered inside, fluffing up her hair as she did so. She had decided to leave it down today, which Julia had always said was her favorite hairstyle. Wearing an off the shoulder wife-beater, shorts and sandals, she looked casual but good.

The door was already open for her when she got to Steve's place, the warmth of the house enveloping her inside it. She could see Steve in the kitchen opposite the door as she shut it, cooking something on the stove and chatting to someone who Christie couldn't yet see but assumed was the _friend_.

"Hi babes." Christie went to the open kitchen doorway, smiling at the handsome blond boxer. He winked at her, beckoning her over.

"Hey Christie. 'Rang, meet Christie Monteiro, Christie, meet Hwoarang Kye."

"Ah Christie? I've heard so much about you."

Christie turned to the sound of the voice and almost gasped aloud. There, sitting on one of Steve's old kitchen stools, was one of the hottest guys she had ever set eyes on.

He had shoulder length flaming red hair which he pushed out of his eyes with sunglasses. On his chest, he wore a short waistcoat, which was only halfway zipped up, exposing his toned chest. On his legs, which were spread out on each side of the stool's rungs, he wore a tight pair of blue jeans, with leather chaps over the top of them, and hard, steel-toed, cowboy-like boots on his feet.

But Christie wasn't the only one that looked shocked at their meeting. When Hwoarang had set eyes on her properly, his hazel eyes widened along with his mouth. Christie blushed as he looked her up and down but Steve just laughed.

"Told you she was gorgeous," he said to Hwoarang, looking rather satisfied with himself. "But she's married, I'm afraid."

"Well, marriage or no marriage, it's still lovely to meet you, Hwoarang," Christie smiled, rather annoyed at Steve for bringing up her "till death do we part" situation straight away.

"Yeah, you too Christie," Hwoarang replied, holding out one large, fingerless-gloved hand to Christie, and then bringing her hand to his lips when she gave it to him. Christie's cheeks inflamed.

"Gawd, look at the two of you! You've only just met and its almost as if you can't wait to be alone with each other!"

Christie giggled a little more than she thought was necessary at the comment. Hwoarang just smirked, his full lips curved slightly upwards. This guy exuded 'cool' from every _pore_.

"Chris, would you like some?" Steve offered, gesturing to the frying pan he was currently half-engrossed in. "It's mushrooms, egg and toast. 'Rang hasn't eaten since he boarded the plane so I thought I'd better feed him up a bit."

"Yeah I'm starved, I could eat... a horse or something," Hwoarang mumbled, his eye catching Christie's, just as she thought she heard Steve say, "or a Christie."

"No, I'm cool thanks, Steve, I've already eaten."

Steve shrugged in acceptance, his face looking highly amused, although he tried to cover it up by serving the food as quickly as he could. Christie went to take a seat at the table, and she was a little surprised to see Hwoarang get off the stool and come and join her, sitting in the seat adjacent to hers.

"So um, where do you live?" Christie asked, wanting to know as much about this mysterious guy as she could without appearing too nosy.

"Well, I was born in South Korea, but we moved to the U.S when I was eight. Before the tournament, I was living in San Francisco. But after the tournament, I moved to LA." He looked up from the plate Steve had just placed in front of him to face Christie again. "And what about you, Ms Monteiro?"

"Well...," Christie took a sip of the drink that Steve had placed in front of her, "I was born and raised in Rio Grande do Sol in Brazil. When I was seventeen, I moved to Long Beach with my Capoeira master."

Hwoarang nodded. "And this capoeira master; is he your husband now?"

Christie looked away. "Mm."

Steve suddenly got up from his chair, grabbing Hwoarang's and his own finished plates and piling them into the sink. The loud noise of china clattering against each other turned Christie and Hwo's attention away from Eddy. Christie would have to remember to thank him later on.

"Foxy be careful, you'll break them!"

Steve gave her a grin, throwing a sponge and some washing up liquid into the rapidly filling sink.

"Did you see the match last Thursday?"

For a moment, Christie thought Steve was talking to her. Since when did she ever watch sports? But, when the Korean replied in his sexy drawl, she realised she wasn't in the conversation.

As the two guys chatted about hits and runs and batters, Christie began to focus her attention on the auburn-haired young guy in front of her, as discreetly as she could. The way she caught a flash of his straight, white teeth when he smiled. The way his Bambi-like eyes widened in interest, his long, thick lashes brushing his cheeks whenever he looked down, the cute little upturn of his straight nose and the way he wrinkled it up whenever Steve said something he disagreed with. He was truly unbelievable beyond compare.

They were silent for a while, until Steve made a face.

"What's up?" Christie asked him.

"I got to see a guy about my car." Steve grumbled. "My poor baby broke down on me last week and I had no idea why. Remember that, Chris?"

"Oh yeah," Christie rolled her eyes at Hwoarang. "Foxy's pride and joy is his car."

Hwoarang snickered. "He's always been obsessed with hot cars, ever since I first met him. And I mean, _crazy_ obsessed."

Christie giggled. "No change there then!"

The British boxer snorted. "Whatever you guys. 'Rang, you can't tell me you're not obsessed with your bike. And Christie..." he struggled to think of something to say about her. Now it was Christie's turn to snort.

"Ha! See, I'm perfect! Nothing that I'm obsessed with!" she stuck her tongue out at Steve and winked at Hwoarang who began to chuckle before talking.

"Well I'm not arguing with that. You look perfect to me, baby."

Christie felt herself redden excessively at his comment, shooting Steve an evil look when he burst into loud, helpless laughter.

* * *

_Yay, second chapter done! Hope you guys enjoy this story because to be honest, I just thought that it would make an okay fanfiction, and there isn't too much Hwo x Christie fics out there..._


End file.
